A charming day
by Dee Londoner
Summary: Something is after the charmed ones. Can they stop it before it takes them over? read on to find out plz review
1. Default Chapter

plz Reveiw this my first fanfiction

A charming day

Chapter 1 

It was a hot day in San Francisco, a day too hot to do anything but eat ice cream and lounge around. But as usual the sisters were racing about trying to get ready for the day ahead.

"Okay, I have to get to the club, 'cause the workmen are coming early to try and finish the repairs before tonight." Piper said out loud hoping that Prue would hear her. "Prue! Hurry up if you want a ride to work!" Piper Said anxiously waiting by the door at that precise moment Prue came thundering down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"About time!, I mean how long does it take for you to do your hair?!"

"About 4 hours!" Phoebe shouted jokingly from the kitchen.

As Prue and Piper left the house saying their goodbye's to Phoebe and shutting the door behind them, Phoebe had a premonition, making her knees buckle this was nothing like she had had before.

Struggling to decipher her premonition, she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door then it happened again this time causing her to collapse like something had drain her spirit out of her body for a split second. Coming to, Phoebe muttered to herself

"The club... the club something is going to happen there tonight."

At the club Piper was over seeing the last bit of work of repairing P3, making sure everything on target for re-opening tonight. As Piper stood behind the newly rebuilt bar a workman leant on the bar and said,

"Jeez, man what happened here, for this place to be wrecked like it was, it was like something blew up in here."

"You could say that."

Piper said turning away from him and reaching for the phone not wanting to say anything else about it and definitely not wanting him to ask what exactly happen. "How do I explain that a demon attacked and when I vanquished it, it completely "vanquished" my club." Piper said in her mind.

Piper started to dial the number when Phoebe came running into the club.

"Oh my god, I think there might be a de-!"

"HEY!!" shouted Piper as she froze the room and interrupting Phoebe

"Can we not use the D word when people are around" Piper said as she pointed at the workmen dotted around the room.

"Sorry...sorry but there's a demon coming to attack us in the club tonight!" Phoebe said trying to catch her breath.

"What again! I can't take this again" Piper said throwing her arms up in the air.

"So what did it look like, have you seen it before?" Piper said more concerned about the club being trashed than anything.

"I, I don't know, it's all very hazy at the moment. All I saw were lot's of people here and us being attacked, I don't know what demon it was or anything." Said a confused Phoebe

"Okay, we've got to call Prue."


	2. Hypnotised?

Chapter 2

Prue was at Buckland's and she was looking at a small mahogany statue of a snake a person had brought to her, it had two very strange markings one at the base of the statue and one on the snake's head. Prue had never seen anything like these markings before and she had seen some pretty weird things brought into Buckland's. For some reason Prue felt drawn to the eyes of the snake statue, they were red and beady and seem to glow a little. She stayed transfixed on the eyes, not quite sure why she was so mesmerised by it but she some how couldn't tear herself away. Prue had been staring at the snake statue for a while when her phone rang.

"Hello, Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Prue, you have to come home ASAP, we have a problem."

"Are you both okay, is a normal problem or a demonic problem?"

Prue asked Piper, who sounded a bit panicky on phone

"It's demonic one, just get here as soon as you can, okay."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Prue Said still looking at the statue.

Prue stood looking at the statue still fascinated with it until she heard a dialling tone and realised Piper hung up some ten minutes earlier.

Prue rubbed her head trying to shake herself out of the trance and left Buckland's Heading for home.


End file.
